


A Friendly Party

by Moonentranced



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonentranced/pseuds/Moonentranced
Summary: Captain America and the friendly Assassins get  unexpected help on a mission which stirs up old memories in Steve.
Kudos: 2





	A Friendly Party

It was a top secret mission that had been going on for the last two days. Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff also called Black Widow and Steve Rogers, having been given the alias of Captain America, had successfully infiltrated a large Hydra base on the border to Norway.  
They had been scouring the halls, checking different rooms for the mission's objective, when their comm units started to crackle.  
''Hello? Can you hear me?''  
Silence created the voice that had no business to be there. This was a save encrypted line of S.H.I.E.L.D and in theory no hacker should have been able to hack into it. Which meant either that the voice belonged to a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent or the line wasn't as save as they had thought and someone had tapped into their communication system illegally.  
''Hello? Captain America? You there?''  
Again no one answered but all three Infiltraters had stopped in their advance and instead found a place to hide for a the time it would take to solve the mystery of their situation.  
''Well if you won't answer me, I just have to hope that you can understand me.'' A deep intake of breath could be heard before the flow of words started to rush out of the mission-intruding voice. ''Hydra has already registered that you are in their compound. They are setting out a trap in the east wing of the second floor. If you stay on that course you will walk right into it. So turn around and take the stairs to the fourth floor. Behind the 7th door to the left you should find what you are looking for. It's their lab. So any important things should either be there or two doors further on in the Commanders office. The man should still be there so someone should take care of him as well. Looks like a job for a woman.. And yes I mean the Black Widow. And you might want to look through the paperwork. If you decide to follow my instructions than do not use the vents there is different tech in place with the potential to kill you. Oh and on the roof 4 to 5 snipers are settling into place - they are spread widely, the camera can't pick up on all of 'em. You'll have to get rid of them before extraction.''  
No one moved. Nothing was said. None of the three Avengers present was sure what to make of the instructions they just got. From an unknown source non the less.  
A sigh, than: ''Lorenzo Benoist says thank you by the way, Mr Steve. And to tell you that Hydra gets backup in about 15 minutes, so you should better hurry.''  
The Comms crackled again and the frantic commands of S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Coulson could be heard, wanting to know how the hell someone could have been able to hack into the safest electronics not on the marked as well as if someone was able to track it.  
But Steve wasn't really listening. The Name Lorenzo Benoist had sparked a memory in him that he had long thought forgotten and the fact that no outsider could know about it made him take a leap of faith.  
''Do what they said!'' Steve addressed his team.  
Without having to be told twice they followed his lead and everything went smooth and without a hitch. Hawkeye took out the shooters on the roof, the Widow the man in charge, packing all the papers she found into a bag, copying the computer files onto a stick, while the Captain found the stolen research they had come there for in the first place.  
Just minutes later three friends were looking down at the just arriving hydra backup from a save distance inside the Quinjet. And just when the arriving troupe entered the base, in quest of shooting an intruder, the building exploded.  
Later they would find that the tech planted all around the compound - but especially in the vents - with the only purpose of disabling or killing any and all intruders had overheated due to an electric pulls. Ones explosion had initiated a chain reaction making it seem like one giant blast while in reality it were just many little ones tacted milliseconds after one another.  
No one would ever know for sure what had caused the spark in electric current, but the three still linked by comms had quite a good idear where it had come from.

In a small village somewhere in Africa a young woman turned away from the laptop screen and left the wooden hut she was living in to cross the rounded yard which marked the middle of their settlement.  
Smiling she inhaled deeply to relish the fresh smell of the river nearby as well as the jungle at daybreak.  
When she entered the hut directly across from hers the young woman kneeled down next to the cot dominating the room.  
Looking directly into the eyes of the now 90 year old man she said only two words: ''It's done.'' And even though it was an accomplishment at the same time it was a good bye because the man, who once was known by the name Lorenzo Benoist, let out a relieved sigh and with a small smile on his lips took his last breath.

''Thank you for your help.''  
''Thank you for your service, Mr...''  
''Lorenzo Benoist. And I will pay you back one day. That's a promise. What's your name?''  
''It's Steve, Steve Rogers. But most know me as Captain America.''  
''Than I wish you luck and that the people closest to you always know the person behind the image.''  
Steve could just stare at the a young man whom he had never met before - and would never again - but had seen into his soul so easily that he could enunciate his greatest fear. For Captain America to be remembered as a hero but Steve Rogers, the little guy from Brooklyn, being completely forgotten.  
''May we see each other again, Mr Steve.''

Their ways separated than and only a year later Steve Rogers, the kindhearted overachiever from America, had to crash land an airplane into the ice.  
But even when walking up 70 years later he had never forgotten the conversation he had that day in 1944. A conversation that hadn't even lasted 5 minutes but had easily been one of the most important ones of his life.  
It had given him the courage to talk to Howard Stark only hours later, telling him about his fear and ending in the result of the Smithsonian displaying his whole story including his scrawny self before the serum.  
Lorenzo Benoist had held his promise and now it was Steve's time to hold his.

''You can repay me when the war is over. I will find you than, no worries.''

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Avengers, Captain America or the Characters. All rights go to Marvel and the MCU. I only own my OC's.)


End file.
